Relics of Hyrule Wikia
Welcome to the Relics of Hyrule Wikia A wikia created by users to guide users of Relics of Hyrule, a mod for The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Special Edition based on The Legend of Zelda. The wikia is currently incomplete and is in a constant state of growth and change as the mod expands and information is added. Anyone can contribute! ''Please'' help out if you wish to! This is a huge undertaking and JKalenad cannot do it alone. Please assist any way you can! The mod is available on the Skyrim Nexus here. The mod is available on the Skyrim Special Edition Nexus here. The mod is not available for any console and will not be ported to any consoles in the future. If you have downloaded Relics of Hyrule from somewhere other than the Skyrim Nexus, the file you downloaded was posted illegally, without my consent. You are free and encouraged to contribute, but as the creator of the mod, JKalenad reserves the right to adjust any pages and information for accuracy and consistency. If you make a new page, please add information. A blank page is worse than no page at all. The Hylian Shield and Hylian Glass Armor pages can serve as a model for what the wikia should be like. But don't be intimidated! Just add whatever information you can, and we can polish it up if need be. Here's a video that may help. Ideally, the wikia will ultimately have all the information someone would need on an item, including information not included in the videos or Quick Info Guide. Therefore, detail and accuracy are important, but please feel free to add any information you choose. If you need an idea of what to contribute, take a look at the lists of Incomplete Pages, or Item List. The Planned Features article lists what is in store for the wikia. Finally, Lore sections will appear on certain pages. Please leave the lore sections to JKalenad to add and edit, except for glaring spelling or grammar errors. Please keep the rest of a page fact-based and free of speculation. Visit the Guidelines Page for more detailed information about the style of this wikia. What is Relics of Hyrule? Relics of Hyrule is a mod for Skyrim that adds weapons, armor, magic, locations, and lore inspired by or based on The Legend of Zelda. The mod also aims to link the universe of The Elder Scrolls and universe of The Legend of Zelda in a way that respects both, rather than using Skyrim as a platform for remaking a Zelda experience. The mod does put Skyrim first, and all content is (hopefully) balanced to not spoil the experience of playing Skyrim. The items included in Relics of Hyrule are carefully chosen and sometimes redesigned to fit Skyrim, and are tied to lore created for the mod to connect the two worlds. The main idea of the mod is that Skyrim and Hyrule occupy the same space, but Hyrule existed long before Skyrim. In the world of the mod, Hyrule is a lost kingdom and fell during a Lost Age of Tamriel following a massive war. The Relics of Hyrule also reimagines and frame the tragic beauty of Hyrule in the harsh landscapes of Skyrim and Solstheim. Instead of simply adding items from Zelda, JKalenad tries to link them to the world as though they have always been in Skyrim, through lore and secrets. His goal is to make the mod lore-friendly, despite being inherently lore-breaking. JKalenad also wanted to remind players of their love of the Legend of Zelda by presenting a world in which everything was taken away. In short, Relics of Hyrule is a large mod that adds scores of new weapons, spells, enchantments, enemies, NPCs, dungeons, and experiences that are (hopefully) balanced with the base Skyrim game, while connecting Zelda lore to Elder Scrolls lore as a bit of fun that gained a little too much momentum. There are no new quests, new lands, or dialogue, and you will not see any main characters from the Zelda franchise in this mod. For information on new items coming to the mod, visit the Planned Mod Features page and the Version Progress page. JKalenad also posts mod development progress in the Relics of Hyrule Discord server. If you're interested in the mod, you can get a sense of what it's about from Relics of Hyrule: The Series, a playthrough of Skyrim in which JKalenad only uses items from Relics of Hyrule. Start Browsing Category:Lore HistoryCategory:Historical FiguresCategory:Historical Figures Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse